1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cylinder lock modified for use with a card reader unlock means and/or associated electronics. More specifically, the invention relates to such a modified cylinder lock which will provide an electronic signal under predetermined conditions.
2. Description of Prior Art
In, for example, hotel room locking arrangements, to provide a privacy feature, a deadbolt arrangement is activated from inside the room. Thus, the door cannot be opened from the outside of the room.
With cylinder locks, it is similarly possible to provide lock-out privacy from the inside of the room using a push-button and locking rod arrangement. The push-button, as well known, is mounted centrally of the inside door knob. The push-button is connected to a locking rod, and when the push-button is pushed in, the locking rod engages the outside door knob to prevent it from turning. Thus, once again, the door can be opened only from the inside, but without a deadbolt arrangement.
With the advent of electronic locks, including card reading means, it would be useful to modify the cylinder lock to provide an electronic signal under predetermined conditions.